Lost Hope
by roo17
Summary: Cloud goes over to Hojo's lab to tell him to stop hurting Sephiroth. But Hojo takes Cloud and hold him in a cage, experementing on him instead. Now it's up to Seph and Zack to save Cloud before it's too late. SxCxZ?


Lost Hope

Chapter One: Beginning

_Summary: Cloud gets the courage to tell Hojo to stop hurting Seph. But instead, Hojo holds him in a cell and experiments on him. Seph and Zack try and get him back, but will they be too late? SCZ, yaoi!_

A/N: Okay so this was my first attempt at writing a SCZ fic and my second FFVII story. So if I don't get the personalities right, then sorry I can't be perfect! But otherwise I hope you enjoy the story!

_Disclaimer: Look, behind you! It's a leopard! *runs away laughing and slams into Square Enix.* Aww, fine! I don't own Final Fantasy…_

**xSxCxZ**

Sephiroth staggered into his office and fell heavily onto the couch, closing his eyes and letting out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. He was tired, no; _exhausted_. He grabbed the upper part of his right arm, the part that was 'examined' by Hojo. Hojo, the one man Sephiroth feared and hated the most. He looked at his arm and noticed the bleeding had finally stopped. _'I have to cover this before Zack and Cloud see it…'_ He sat up with a long, tired sigh and stood on his tired legs. Still holding his arm, he made his way to the bathroom, ignoring how badly the room was spinning. But before he could make it there, Zack and Cloud knocked on his door once before entering the room and spotting Sephiroth hunching slightly near his desk as he looked over paperwork.

"There you are!" Zack exclaimed as he grinned. "We were looking everywhere for ya, Seph!"

"Sorry, but I'm exhausted, Zack. I was just about to head for the bedroom…"

"No problem, go take a nap. You look like you could really use some rest." Sephiroth nodded and set the papers down, but before he could even take a step, a small sad look came across Cloud's face.

"What happened to your arm?" The General stopped and looked at the young teen. He was almost sure he had hidden his arm from sight, so how did Cloud know? Zack stood there with a confused look.

"Nothing happened, Cl-"

"It was Hojo again, wasn't it." Sephiroth could hear the anger in Cloud's voice and looked at the ground. Zack frowned.

"I thought you said you were gonna talk to Hojo, Seph."

"I am, Zack. I was gonna do it-"

"He keeps hurting you and you don't do a thing about it!" Cloud's hands curled into fists as he clenched his teeth. "I'm gonna tell him to stop."

"Don't." The General said, quickly. "I will."

"Bullshit you will." Cloud snapped, surprising the two first class SOLDIERS. "I'm gonna make sure he never hurts you again… I swear." And before anyone could say anything, Cloud ran out of the room. Sephiroth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The damn room wouldn't stop spinning!

"Zack…"

"I got it." Zack was about to run after Cloud when Sephiroth started to fall to the ground; his long silver hair swaying in the air. In a quick motion, Zack caught the unconscious General before he hit the ground. He looked back at the direction Cloud ran, then back to the General. "Damn it!"

**xSxCxZx**

Cloud fisted his hands as he continued to run down many halls. He knew what he was doing was foolish and idiotic, but his anger seemed to get the best of him. Sephiroth was his friend, a friend he cared for more than he probably should. And if he wasn't gonna stand up for himself, then by Gaia Cloud definitely would! The young cadet knew what it felt like to be alone, ignored and uncared for; just like Seph had when he was a child too. He wasn't about to let Sephiroth keep going through this torturous hell of being experimented on; being hurt, viewed as a tool and weapon of war. He breathed heavily as he stood in front of Hojo's laboratory door. After giving one last glare to the metal door, he opened it and walked into the ill-green glowing room. A pungent odor of mako and hundreds of other chemicals hit his nose and almost made him want to gag. Multiple machines beeped and whirled as their blinking buttons stared and observed the new comer. Cloud noticed a table with restraints attached to it had a puddle of freshly shed blood.

Sephiroth's blood.

Cloud could feel his anger build up again. If he weren't wearing such thick gloves, his nails would probably be digging into the palm of his hand and draw blood. How _dare_ these fucking nut-job ShinRa scientists hurt and experiment on his _friend_! Too caught up in his furious thoughts, Cloud never noticed someone walk up behind him.

**xSxCxZx**

Zack lifted the General up bridal style and carried him to his bedroom (with difficulty, since the man was much taller than himself). He gently laid the man in his bed and pulled soft, silky silver sheets over him. He moved to the bathroom, getting some bandages before quickly moving to Seph's side; gently grabbing his injured arm. He inspected the five inch gash-like wound, and sighed in relief. _'Good, he's already healing.'_ Zack would the bandage around the slowly healing wound, careful not to wake the unconscious man. Once he was done, he ran out of Sephiroth's apartment and down the hall to Hojo's laboratory, hoping he wasn't too late. _'Please be safe, Spike.'_

**XxXxX**

**Okay, I know chapter one is short, and Cloud was OOC. The other chapters will be longer, I promise! So, what did you think? If you liked it or disliked it, please review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you~!  
****PS: My other account 'roo's psychotic mind' is acting up, so I'm gonna upload a few stories that were supposed to go on that account onto here until my account is fixed. Thanks!**

******~roo**


End file.
